Attic space is typically provided in building construction between the top of the ceiling structure and the bottom of the roof structure. Although it is typically required to access this attic space only occasionally, access must be provided. Such an attic access apparatus is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,676 to Kompelien. The attic access apparatus comprises a housing and an insulated door, and is installed into a hole cut in the ceiling between the ceiling rafters and secured with screws. A flange is then nailed to the bottom side of the rafters and the ceiling with nails and covered with taping compound, texture or trim.
Other conventional attic access apparatuses are known, and these require some trim and finishing, as described by Kompelien, to complete the installation. Where the interior finish is conventional drywall, in order to properly finish the access port, it is typically required to install the attic access apparatus before fastening the drywall boards to the framing members. In typical building construction, a framing crew will install the frame, then various plumbers, electricians, and the like will install the various utilities before the drywall crew installs the drywall boards. In a busy construction site it can happen that the attic access apparatus is missed and not installed especially where the item to be installed does not fall readily into the realm of one of the trades such as electricians or plumbers. Considerable added time and expense must be incurred to install the attic access apparatus and then repair and finish the drywall.